Conventionally, an injection device includes an aerosol product and a pump product. In the aerosol product, a concentrate and a propellant are filled in a pressure container and continuously carries out injection when a valve is released. The manner of injection of the aerosol product is generally continuous injection, while quantitative injection or intermittent injection is carried out depending on the use and purpose. The aerosol product for the continuous injection is suitably used for injecting a large amount of aerosol in a space or onto a wall surface. In the case in which the aerosol is continuously injected onto a skin, a large amount of liquid drips on the injection surface if a concentrate is blended in a large amount, and cooling properties are so great as to feel a pain if the propellant (liquefied gas) is blended in a large amount. The aerosol product to be quantitatively injected is suitably used for a product having a determined effective component amount which can be utilized at each time for medical and pharmaceutical products or the like, and has no problem about the liquid dripping and the cooling properties. However, in the case in which the effective component amount to be required is large or a massage effect is to be obtained through the energy of the injection, an injection button needs to be pressed many times.
In the aerosol product for the intermittent injection, injection and stop are repeated. In the case in which the aerosol product is used for a human body, stimulation is repeated many times through the energy of the injection and the massage effect can be obtained in addition to the effect of medicament.
Depending on an injection time and a stop time, however, a feeling of stimulation is too great or too small, which is not preferable. In particular, preferable injection and stop times are varied depending on an aerosol composition.
On the other hand, the pump product can be injected in a predetermined amount by operating a finger push button for each injection. In the same manner as in the aerosol product for quantitative injection, however, it is necessary to operate a pump many times in order to obtain the massage effect through the energy of the injection. Consequently, a great deal of time and labor is required. Moreover, the pump requires a time for accumulating a pressure to some degree in order to carry out the injection. Therefore, it is hard to carry out the intermittent injection at a small interval.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an intermittent injection aerosol product for a skin in which an injection time and a stop time are repeated at a specific ratio when an injection button is operated, thereby intermittently injecting a content onto a skin including a head skin accurately and obtaining an excellent massage effect.